


Castitas

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Series: Santas & Pecadoras [10]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vat Adaar, <i>castitas</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castitas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Castitas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645383) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade femslashficlets, desafio #026 - the seven virtues (as sete virtudes).

Com a Josephine, não havia pressão para ser alguém que ela não era. A companhia de Vat trabalhou para nobres demais, frequente se aproximando mais de seus escândalos sexuais do que ela gostaria. Proteger a amante do Duque de assassinos mandados pela Duquesa. Recuperar o filho bastardo sequestrado do Conde. Fornecer passagem segura para a amante da Duquesa. Qualquer que fosse o desejo que alimentasse esses escândalos, nunca entendeu. Nunca se sentiu atraída por ninguém assim, e Josephine a entendia. Josephine nunca fazia com que se sentisse como se fosse menos ou seu amor não fosse o bastante. Na verdade, ela achava a noção romântica, um amor que transcendia o aspecto físico, e isso fazia com que Vat a amasse ainda mais. Josephine lhe deu a possibilidade de amor romântico e uma relacionamento sem a pressão de que este se tornasse sexual, e isso era algo que jamais esperou ter.


End file.
